Increasingly, laboratories are seeking instruments to perform testing of analytes. Preparation of such instruments can be labor-intensive, relying on the time-consuming preparation of reagent solutions. To reduce preparation times, industry is turning to pre-made reagent solutions provided to laboratory customers in kits. But, the shipping and handling of liquid reagents can lead to degradation of the reagent and spillage. As such, an improved reagent container and instrument interface would be desirable.